


Lesson Learned

by Altrissa



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Vaginal Sex, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altrissa/pseuds/Altrissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Nora to teach Danse a lesson after he questions her in front of her Minutemen. She's in charge, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship between Danse and F!SS. I hope you like it.

Nora had never been so angry in her life. She stormed into her house and slammed the door, not caring if it hit the man following her. Throwing her pack into a corner, she took 2 deep breaths and turned on him.

“How dare you undermine my authority in front of my men!” she yelled.

Danse’s expression turned stormy. “Your decision was tactically irresponsible. You could have gotten them hurt, or worse.”

Nora stomped up to the larger man, not caring that she had to crane her neck to look him in the eyes. “These are MY men! If you have a problem with my orders, talk to me about it in private! I am their General and you treated me like a child.”

“If you act like a child, expect to be treated like one.”

Danse saw Nora raise her hand but didn’t move. The slap stung his face but he held his ground. “You hit like a scribe.”

Danse could see the emotions warring on the smaller woman’s face. She obviously wanted to hit him again but knew he wouldn’t back down. Turning on her heel, she stalked into her bedroom. Danse could hear drawers being slammed shut.

Angrily, he called out. “I think it’s best that I stay in the barracks tonight. We can talk more tomorrow.”

“Don’t you dare leave!” Nora yelled. “We are not done!”

Danse’s hackles raised as he marched into the bedroom. “I am finished with your tone..” His voice died as he noticed Nora, standing naked at the foot of the bed they shared.

“Sit. Down.” she ordered.

Danse was taken aback. He had fully expected her to be pulling his gear out of the drawers and packing it for him.

“Now!” He sat on the edge of the bed.

Smiling sweetly, she straddled his lap, gently pushing him down. “Nora, I..”

“Shhh”, Nora said, entwining her fingers in his. Pulling his hands over his head, she kissed him, lightly nipping at his lips. Danse groaned in pleasure, until he heard the metallic click above his head.

Craning his neck, he saw that Nora had handcuffed him to the headboard.

“Nora, what the hell are you doing? Let me go!” He asked, angrily.

Nora stood up, the sweetness gone. “Did you really think your insubordination would go unpunished? You need to learn who is the boss here. We are not aboard the Prydwen, solider. This is MY army.”

Danse pulled at the cuffs. “This isn’t funny. Let me go.”

“Shut up.”

Danse was getting angrier by the second. “I mean it, Nora! This has gone far enough. Let me up!”

“If you won’t shut up,” Nora retorted, “I’m going to have to shut you up.” Stepping onto the bed, she moved up Danse until she stood over his face. “Let’s give your tongue something to do other than talk back, shall we?”

Bending, she placed her knees to either side of Danse’s head and lowered herself down with only one word. “Lick.”

The sweet scent of Nora’s juices flowed over Danse. He could think of nothing he’d rather do that lick it all, but he was still angry.

“Why should I?” 

He felt Nora’s hand move under his pants and grab his already erect cock. He gasped as she stroked him, and then gasped again when she raked her nails across it.

“Do it or you will be very sorry.”

Danse opened his mouth and tasted Nora. Lightly running his tongue over her folds, he could feel her breath hitch. 

“Fuck me with your tongue Danse.”

He narrowed his eyes. He wanted to torment her the same way she was doing with him. Noticing his hesitation, she moved away from his face. Looking him in the eyes, she saw the defiance shining there. Gliding down his body, she pulled his pants and underwear off with one quick movement. She smirked as his painfully erect cock sprung free. Laying on him, she began to move her warmth along his length, enjoying the small groans he made. She sat up, still rolling her hips. 

“Do you like that, Danse?”

“Oh God, yes. Take these cuffs off of me and I can show you what else I like.”

He suddenly felt a stinging sensation as she slapped him across the face. “I am in charge here! And I am not going to let you go until you fucking realize that.”

Once again she positioned herself above his face. “Now fuck me!”

Danse realized then that he had never been so turned on in his life. Maybe it was the solider in him, but his commanding officer just gave him an order, so he was determined to carry it out.

He shoved his tongue as far into Nora as it would go. As he began to move in and out, he could hear her moan. “That’s a good solider.” He continued his ministrations as Nora began to move faster on his tongue. “Don’t stop Danse.”

Suddenly she stiffened, her legs squeezing Danse’s head until he couldn’t breath. Just as he began to see stars from lack of air, Nora moved off of his face.

“Can I get up now?” he asked.

Nora narrowed her eyes.”You will be released when I decide it’s time. No sooner.”

Straddling his waist, she grabbed his cock and positioned it at her entrance. With a defiant look, she sat down hard, gasping as Danse’s cock stretched her. Danse arched his hips into her. “Jesus!”

Nora began to slam herself onto Danse. The intensity of the movements soon had Danse on the edge of orgasm. Closing his eyes, he began to focus on the sensations.

“Look at me Danse.” Nora commanded. His eyes opened, seeking hers. “You will come when I tell you to and not before. Do I make myself clear?”

Danse gasped. “Yes.”

“Yes what soldier?”

“Yes, General.”

Nora smiled, then. A real smile, full of warmth. “That’s better.” Leaning down, she kissed Danse. “Now, come.”

Danse felt the cuffs open and immediately grabbed Nora’s hips. Driving himself up into her, he pumped twice before feeling himself release in a rush. He could feel her on the edge herself, and rubbed her clit with his thumb. With a cry, she orgasmed, milking the remnants of his fading erection.

Falling to lay beside him, she rested her head on his chest. “I hope you learned a valuable lesson here.”

Smiling, Danse stroked her hair. “Yes, General.”


End file.
